


Saying Goodbye

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Vladimir goes to say goodbye to Joss





	

This was the part that Vlad dreaded the most. His relationship with Joss was rocky and different. They’d watched Merlin together and agonized over Merlin’s decision to urge Arthur to reject magic, and Vlad couldn’t help but think that “two sides of the same coin” could apply to him and Joss as well. Unlike Meredith and Snow- and to a lesser extent, Henry- Joss would know what was going on almost the moment Vlad said something.

                He sighed and made himself go up to the door to Joss’s house and knocked. Joss almost immediately opened the door, pale faced. He took a look at Vlad and opened the door wider. “Last episode of Merlin?”

                “Do you want to make me cry?” Vlad asked, giving his friend a knowing look as he passed him. Joss just gave him a teasing smile that was still on the wane side as he closed the front door. He motioned Vlad back to his room, closing the door behind them. Vlad had that thought again if Joss’s parents would let him do that if Vlad was a girl. Joss claimed they would because he was the “invisible boy.” Vlad teased him for a week about it with all sort of references. Vlad still wasn’t sure if Joss’s parents would really let him have a girl in his room with the door closed.

                “So what grave news do you have?” Joss asked, sitting on his bed.

                Vlad raised his eyebrows as he sat beside his friend. “I just wanted you to know I forgive you. For trying to kill me, for… everything that happened between us.”

                Joss looked at him, deeply piercing through Vlad’s exterior. Vlad looked away, squirming under Joss’s studying gaze. It was the same gaze he used when he talked to Vlad about why he dumped Meredith, like he could see through all Vlad’s excuses, like he really saw Vlad.

                “Why are you saying goodbye?” Joss finally asked, leaning closer to Vlad.

                Vlad looked up, meeting Joss’s eyes. “What makes you think I’m saying goodbye?” He hated how vulnerable his voice sounded, like a child. Sometimes he still thought Joss was stronger than him. Sometimes he still looked at Joss and saw the boy he saved him from bullies the first day they met. Sometimes he felt safer with Joss than with anyone else.

                “Because I already admitted that I was an ass in the hospital when we made up. You’ve already spoken your forgiveness in action. So why are you saying goodbye? Henry already told me you were acting weird.”

                Vlad sighed and leaned into Joss as he quietly whispered, “If I tell you, you have to tell me why you were so pale at the door.” Joss nodded, leaning back on his bed with Vlad in his arms.

Vlad sighed and started, “Otis was dismissed of all charges, but at the end they charged me- no pretrial. They can treat me like a vampire when it suits them, and then when it doesn’t they can just call on my human side to get around it.”

                Joss tensed around him, and then he was on top of Vlad, pinning his wrists above his head and growling, “You are not going to face them without me there.”

                “You think they’ll let a Slayer accompany me to a trial?” Vlad asked him dryly.

                “I’ll kill the guards,” Joss told him, and Vlad could picture him walking right beside Vlad with blood splattered on him and a wooden stake at the ready. He imagined the looks on the vampires’ faces when they saw he had a slayer bodyguard. Because whatever protests Joss might have, that’s exactly what he had become- Vlad’s bodyguard.

                “They’ll say I have a pet Slayer,” Vlad whispered, a little awed and enchanted by the image.

                Joss smirked. “Or maybe I have a pet vampire- the Pravus.” His grip relaxed, and he let go of Vlad’s wrists to just sit on him.

                Vlad rubbed his wrists as he gave Joss a questing look. “Would they even accept that a Slayer could have a pet vampire?” He tried to imagine what being a “pet vampire” would even be like. All he came up with was wearing a collar, sleeping in Joss’s bed and Joss stroking his hair, which probably had something to do with the fact that he couldn’t imagine Joss abusing any power he had over Vlad.

                Joss sighed and flopped down beside Vlad again, looking forelorned. “Probably not. They sent a letter today to let me know that my time’s coming to a close. I kill you or they kill the entire town, including me.”

                “So I’m screwed either way,” Vlad muttered, downcast.

                Joss gripped Vlad in a sideway hug. “You aren’t going through this without me. We can convince them you’re a tame vampire that’ll listen to me.”

                Vlad laughed and laid his head against Joss’s chest. “Only if you dump Meredith. I’ve already dumped Snow earlier- and freed her.” He knew his voice saddened with the memory. She deserved better than him, a guy who gave sincere kisses to another boy behind her back. Vlad shook his head to clear the cobwebs and snorted as he added, “I came here to say good-bye.”

                “I know,” Joss said softly. “But when I tried to tell you goodbye, you wouldn’t hear it. Do you have any idea how terrified I was when you kept calling, begging me to try and work things out with you or telling me how your day went? The slayers could’ve been listening in!”

                “I hate them,” Vlad said evenly, clenching his fists.

                “And I hate the vampires for a similar reason,” Joss reminded him soothingly.

                Vlad laughed. “Otis is nice. So was Dad, and Vikas is good to me.” He paused, rolling over to face Joss with a mischievous grin. “Maybe we should just take over the world.”

                Joss grinned. “Maybe I’m a prophesized slayer. Because if you try to take over the world I’ll either be by your side as a partner or your greatest opponent.”

                Vlad took one of Joss’s hands from around him and just held it. “I think it’s our fate to be hand in hand and against each other.”

                “Don’t go just yet,” Joss whispered, and Vlad nodded, staring into Joss’s eyes and wondering on their future.


End file.
